Stats
Here is the meaning of all abbreviations on the Stats page. (Slightly edited version of what was written by whobob here: Every Stat Explained-- Glossary ) (Posted by User:Scarpgarph) Hitting Stats *'G': Games Played. Includes anytime a player has ever gotten into a game. *'GS': Games Started. Only counts the times a player started a game. *'AB': At bats. The number of times a player either strikes out or puts the ball in play (Sacrifices are not counted). *'R': Runs. The number of times a player scored. *'H': Hits. The number of times a player reached base on a hit. *'2B': The number of doubles a player has hit. *'3B': The number of triples a player has hit. *'HR': Home Runs. *'RBI': Runs Batted In. The number of times that a player forced a runner to score with either a walk, hit, or a sacrifice. (With a home run, the player gets one RBI for himself as he knocked himself in). *'TB': Total Bases. Hits + Doubles (2B )x2 + Triples (3B )x3 + Home Runs (HR)x4 *'BB': Base on balls. The number of times a player has walked. *'K': Strikeouts. *'KK': Strikeouts looking.. *'OBP': On Base Percentage. Hits (H) + Walks (BB ) + Hit By Pitch (HBP) divided by Plate Appearances (PA). Designed to measure how often a player gets on base each time he goes to the plate. *'SLG': Total bases (TB ) divided by At Bats (AB ). Designed to measure how much the player gets an extra base hit. *'AVG': Batting average. Hits divided by At Bats (AB ). Designed to tell how often a player reaches base when he puts the ball in play or strikes out. The Baserunning Stats *'SB': Stolen Bases. *'SB2': Number of times a player has stolen second. *'SB3': Number of times a player has stolen third. *'SB4': Number of times a player has imitated Jackie Robinson. *'CS': Caught Stealing. *'CS2': Number of times a player was caught stealing second. *'CS3': Number of times a player was caught stealing third. *'CS4': Number of times the player's Jackie Robinson impression was bad. *'PK': Picked off. *'PK1': Picked off first. *'PK2': Picked off second. *'PK3': Picked off third. *'PK4': The other team paid off the Umpire. Looking Deeper at the At Bat *'SF': Sacrifice fly. A player hit the ball in the air, it was caught, and a runner tagged up and scored. *'SAC': Sacrifice hit. A player hit the ball (usually a bunt) and a runner(s) advanced one base. *'HBP': Hit by pitch. Ouch, take your base, Craig Biggio. *'GIDP': Grounded Into Double Play. *'PA': Plate Appearances. The number of times it was a player's turn to hit. At Bats (AB ) + Walks (BB ) + Hit By Pitch (HBP) + Sacrifice Fly (SF) + Sacrifice Hit (SAC) + Reached on Defensive Interference. (Note, defensive interference is very rare, and may not even be in the game.) *'PC': Pitch Count. The number of pitches a batter has seen. *'XBH': Extra Base Hits. Doubles (2B ) + Triples (3B ) + Home Runs (HR) *'SB'%: Stolen Base Percentages. Stolen bases (SB ) divided by Attempts (SB + CS) (Note: A SB% of under 70% is bad.) *'GO': Ground Outs. Number of times a player hit a ground ball for an out. *'GB': Ground Balls. Number of times a player hit a ground ball. *'AO': Air Outs (Fly Outs). Number of times a player hit a fly out. *'FB': Fly Balls. Number of times a player hit a fly ball. *'G/A': Ground to Air ratio. Ground balls (GB ) divided by Fly Balls (FB ). *'OPS': On base plus slugging. (OBP + SLG) *'LOB': Left on Base. The number of runners stranded on base after the player got out. That SOB. The Pitching Stats *'W': Wins. *'L': Losses. *'ERA': Earned Run Average. Earned Runs (ER)x9 divided by Innings Pitched (IP). *'G': Number of games played. *'GS': Number of games started. *'CG': Complete Game. *'SHO': Shutout. Threw a complete game without allowing any runs ®. *'NH': No-Hitter. Threw a complete game without allowing any hits (H). *'PG': Perfect Game. Threw a complete game without allowing any hits (H), runs ®, walks (BB ), or errors (E). No player on the opposing team is allowed to reach base. *'SV': Save. Got the final out in a Save Opportunity (SVO) *'HLD': Hold. When a pitcher enters the game in a Save Opportunity (SVO) and gets at least one out and leaves without having given up the lead. *'SVO': Save Opportunity. This is when a pitcher enters the game and either: A) His team was ahead by three runs or less and pitches one inning B ) The potential tying run is on base, at bat, or on deck C) Pitches at least the last 3 innings with a lead. *'BS': Blown Save. When a pitcher enters the game in a Save Opportunity (SVO) and gives up the lead. *'IP': Innings Pitched. *'H': Hits Allowed *'R': Runs Allowed *'ER': Earned Runs Allowed *'HR': Home Runs Allowed *'HBP': Hit the batter By Pitch *'BB': Walked the batter. *'K': Struck out the batter. *'KK': Strikeout looking (? ) *'BK': Balk. Runners advance one base. The pitcher screwed up (and you should get mad at him if he's professional). *'WP': Wild Pitch. The ball made it past the catcher, runners advanced, and it was the pitcher's fault. *'IBB': Intentional Base on Balls. He uh, meant to do that. Baserunning Stats While the Pitcher was Pitching *'SB': Stolen Bases against. It's not always the catcher's fault-- some pitchers are easier to run against than others. *'SB2': Stolen second base against. *'SB3': Stolen third base against. *'SB4': Stolen home against. *'CS': Caught Stealing. The runner was caught while the pitcher was pitching. *'CS2': Caught stealing second. *'CS3': Caught stealing third. *'CS4': Caught stealing home. *'PK': Pickoff. The pitcher picked the runner off the base. *'PK1': Pickoff 1st base. *'PK2': Pickoff 2nd base. *'PK3': Pickoff 3rd base. *'PKN': Pickoff your nose. Deeper Pitching Stats *'GO': Ground Outs induced. *'GB': Ground Balls hit against. *'AO': Air Outs induced. *'FB': Fly Balls hit against. *'G/A': Ground ball to fly ball ratio. Ground balls divided by Fly Balls. *'WHIP': Walks and Hits per Innings Pitched. W + H divided by IP. *'SLG': Slugging percentage allowed. *'OBP': On base percentage allowed. Not sure if these stats are actually accurate or not. I'm sure my pitchers shouldn't have anything over 1.000, but they all do. *'OPS': On base plus slugging against. *'AVG': Batting average against. *'PA': Plate appearances against. *'PC': Pitch Count. *'PCS': Pitch Count of Strikes. *'P/IP': Pitch Count(PC) per Innings Pitched (IP). PC divided by IP. *'GF': Games Finished. *'K/BB': Strikeout (K) to walk (BB ) ratio. K divided by BB. *'BB/9': Walks (BB ) per 9 innings. BB x9 divided by Innings Pitched (IP). *'K/9': Strikeouts (K) per 9 innings. K x9 divided by Innings Pitched (IP). *'H/9': Hits (H) per 9 innings. H x9 divided by Innings Pitched (IP). Of these, WHIP is pretty important, as well as BB/9, K/9, and HR. These are all things that a pitcher can control. W-L stats are fun, but useless. Catcher Stats *'G': Number of games played. *'GS': Number of games started. *'SB': Stolen Bases against. The runner stole a base while the catcher was behind the plate. *'SB2': Stolen second base against. *'SB3': Stolen third base against. *'SB4': Stolen home against. *'CS': Caught Stealing. The runner was caught by the catcher. *'CS2': Caught stealing second. *'CS3': Caught stealing third. *'CS4': Caught stealing home. *'CS%': Caught stealing percentage. CS divided by CS + SB. *'PB': Passed Ball. The ball got by the catcher, runners advanced, and it was the catcher's fault. Fielding Stats: *'G': Number of games played. *'GS': Number of games started. *'PO': Putouts. Number of times a player has gotten an out (by catching the ball, tagging the runner, or forcing the out). *'A': Assists. When a fielder throws out a runner. *'TC': Total Chances. Number of plays a fielder was involved in. Assists (A) + Putouts (PO) + Errors (E). (Note: Another stat that isn't working, Errors aren't added in). *'E': Errors committed. *'E-F': Fielding Error. *'E-T': Throwing Error. *'E-C': Catching Error. *'FLD': Fielding Percentage. Assists (A) + Putouts (PO) divided by Total Chances (TC).